Pillow Talk
by OddCombo
Summary: Luna has so much on her mind she couldn't fall asleep. Will Luan be able to help her clear her mind? (Requested by KatColorsTheStars.)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Hey, everyone! Welcome to our first K rating fic! Now, before we start with this chapter, we'd like to make something clear. We will NOT post simple one-shot requests like this one on Fanfiction, but we will post them on our new Pastebin account, so if you have any specific one-shot requests (of any rating and category) you want to see, please send us the reqyest to our PM, or contact us on Tumblr. That being said, let's get into this fluff story.**

* * *

It was 12:35AM. All of Royal Woods was sleeping soundly under a starry night sky. All, except for one.

At 1216 Franklin Avenue, at the far room to the left, on the top bunk was Luna Loud, the loudest of the notorious Loud family. She was lying down on her back, a headset on her ears blasting Rock N'Roll music and her eyes open and looking at the ceiling in a far-off gaze. Luna had _so_ much on her mind; she was seeing Sam Sharp for almost two weeks now. And they both agreed to keep it a secret, but Luna was starting to stress from it. She wanted to hold Sam's hand without fearing someone might get suspicious about their relationship. She wanted to kiss her and cuddle with her without being scared of being seen. She wanted to show her love for Sam in public without caring what others might think, but she couldn't, because she was scared. Both are; Sam from her parents finding out she's lesbian, and… Luna too. She was scared they might get mad at her. Scared they might stop loving her because of something she can't control. She knew it was wrong of her to think of her parents like that, but she couldn't help it. Especially after reading these stories of parents disowning their children because of something bogus like being bi.

Luna let out a troubled sigh. She _really_ wanted to jam on her axe right now, but she didn't want to wake her roommate up either, so she settled with tapping her foot to the beat of the music in her ears.

Unbeknownst to her, however, the tapping of her foot stirred the entire two-bunker bed, and it was enough to awaken the prankster sister beneath her. Luan grunted, shifted, and opened her eyes. It was dark, meaning it wasn't tomorrow yet. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, a groan escaping her throat when she saw it was still 12:40AM. "Luna," she called, her voice a croak from sleep. Nothing came from the rocker. Luan rolled her eyes and pushed her foot up against the bottom of her sister's mattress. "Luna, it's twenty to one past midnight, for god's sake. Go to sleep."

"Huh?" The rocker leaned over and looked under her bunk, only to find her sister, half asleep and annoyed. "Why are you up this hour, dude?" she asked, seemingly oblivious to why Luan was up.

"Oh, I dunno," Luan shrugged, "maybe because you're alive and _kicking_ up there." She laughed while Luna rolled her eyes. "Get it? But seriously. You're kicking the footboard. Stop."

"Sorry, dude," Luna apologized, trying her best to hide the anxiety in her voice. That didn't work, and Luan's face sofetning was a sign it didn't.

"Whoa, sis," Luan started, swinging her feet from under the blanket. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Luna wanted to put up an act and reassure her, but she couldn't. Without any warning, Luna's eyes filled with tears. She leaned back against the wall, fighting back the sobs in her throat. The scene sat multiple alarms in Luan's head. Her sister was hurting. She needed someone to open up to. She needed _her._

Luan quickly climbed up the steps leading to the top bunk, kneewalked towards her sister, then pulled her head to her chest, quiet sobs shaking the rocker's frame against her sister's.

"Shhh, it's okay, Luna," Luan cooed, sliding her palm up and down he sister's back to comfort her. "It's okay. I'm right here." Luna hugged her back as she tried to control her tears. That task turned out to be a chore. All the frustration and longing that had been bottling for weeks, it all came out in a rush.

They stayed like that for a while. Luna's sobs were reduced into sniffles. Luan rubbed a circle between her shoulder blades comfortingly. It was silent for a while before Luan spoke. "Are you okay?" She asked. Luna simply shook her head. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Luna kept silent for a moment before sighing. She pulled her head out of her sister's breast, her eyes red and puffy, streaks of tears on her cheeks. "It's just… I'm worried about what Mom and Pops might think about me and Sam, dude." That was a lie. She wasn't just worried, she was terrified.

"What do you mean?" Luan asked.

Luna hesitated. She'd never been fond of getting all mushy with anyone. But this wasn't anyone, this was Luan. Her sister. If she can't trust her own sister, who else can she trust? Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm scared Mom and Dad might not approve of what Sam and I have, y'know? I've read stories about kids gettin' kicked out by their 'rents for… y'know, being bi and all." She shifted around, pulling her knees to her chest. "And I can't help but think… What if Mom and Pops do the same to me…?" She unconsciously gripped her nightshirt tighter.

Luan kept a straight face for a minute… then started laughing, much to Luna's annoyance. "Wh-what?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice. "What's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry," Luan managed between laughs, "I just find it funny to think Mom and Dad would do such thing." She sighed, looking at her with a warm smile and gentle eyes. "Lunes, Mom and Dad would _never_ do that to you. They love you, and I doubt that you being bi would change that."

"How can you be so sure, dude?" she asked.

"Call it sister's intuition," Luan shrugged. "Besides, even if they try to kick you out, I won't let them." She then held her sister's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. "But I doubt that will be necessary. We love you, sis. No matter who you date, it doesn't change the awesome sister you are."

From the gentle tone of her voice, to the sincerity in her eyes, Luna's worries couldn't help but dissipate. Even if her parents disapprove of her relationship with Sam, she still had a wonderful sister like Luan, whom she _knew_ would have her back. Luna's fears weren't gone, but she was reassured to have her sister to support her. "Thanks, sis," she spoke, wiping the streaks off her cheeks. "I feel a lot better now. I owe you one."

"No, you don't," Luan denied. "But I need to get some sleep, so stop kicking the footboard." She then started to get down to her bunk before stopping midway. "Oh, and if you're still uncomfortable about talking to Mom and Dad about you and Sam, I can tell them with you." She offered.

"That'd be rockin', sis. Thanks." Luna said, Luan reponding with a nod before returning to her bunk. Luna shifted around and lied back down with a smile. And as sleep began to drag her eyelids shut, she had one thought in mind.

She had the _best_ rommate ever… despite her corny puns, that is.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
